Girl All the Youkai Want or Shippo's Song
by Blue-Eyed Floozy
Summary: Shippo finds American music at Kagome's


AN : Alright, I'll get back to Destiny, Time Travelers, and a Little Baby soon. Since the first time I heard 'Girl All the Bad Guys Want' by Bowling for Soup, This has been nagging at me. Sooo. Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or this song. Hmph.  
  
Girl All the Youkai Want or Shippo's Song  
  
It was a beautiful day in Sengoku Jidai and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were watching the usual scene:  
  
"I'm going and that's it!"  
  
"No you're not. It's just taking time away from Shikon hunting."  
  
"Is that all you care about, the shards?"  
  
"Of course. What else would I care about. You?"  
  
Kagome started tearing up and Inuyasha started feeling bad, as usual.  
  
"Come on you stupid girl. Don't cry."  
  
"You're so mean Inuyasha. Maybe you should just go away." Shippo got in on the action. He couldn't stand to see Kagome cry any more than Inuyasha could.  
  
"Shut up brat. What do you know." Inuyasha started shaking his fist.  
  
"Ahhhh, Kagomeeeeee!" He jumped at the girl's shoulder and scampered around to hide in her backpack.  
  
"Sit!" *Thump* "I'm leaving NOW Inuyasha." And she turned tail and ran.  
  
She jumped in the well and climbed out to her home. She ran to her room and threw down her pack.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! That stupid, baka, idiot, moron, chauvinistic, pain in my-"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
O.O "Shippo-chan?"  
  
"Could you not throw me around so much. I'm still little."  
  
"You were in my backpack?!"  
  
"Hey, Kagome? Where are we at?" He looked around.  
  
"In my room. In my time. Shippo when did you get in there?"  
  
"Right before you sat that stupid, baka, idiot, moron, pain in your-"  
  
"Shippo-chan" She scolded. "Don't use that language around here. *sigh* It's late. You can stay here for the night, then you go back in the morning."  
  
"Awww, Kagome, couldn't I stay here with you? (insert big watery puppy eyes) I don't wanna go back to Inuyasha. He hits me when you're not there."  
  
"Fine Shippo. Just don't bother Mom too much while I'm at school."  
  
"Okay Kagome. You can count on me." He smiled at her, she smiled back. It was an all around smiley moment for the two before Kagome started a yawing epidemic and they decided to go to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Nooooooooo! I'm late!" Random rustling and then a blur of green and white flew out the door, black hair flying.  
  
Shippo had woken up to the cry and saw his adopted mother in time for her to run down the shrine steps with a "Bye Shippo" trailing in the wind.  
  
He found Kagome's mom in the kitchen and decided to ask her what was going on.  
  
"Well, Shippo-chan, Kagome has to go to school. She'll be back around three this afternoon."  
  
He looked at the clock. It said eight a.m. "Is that a long ways away?"  
  
"Yes. But she'll be back before you know it." She gave him a smile and a pat on the head. "Do you want some breakfast?" He nodded eagerly and she set down Cocoa Crispies and toast with grape jelly and butter before him. (YUMMY!)  
  
"Higurashi-sama, what is school and why is it so important to Kagome?"  
  
"Well, it's a place where kids and sometimes adults go to learn how to survive in our world. Kagome goes to learn how to do stuff that she'll need to know when she goes to get a job."  
  
"Oh. Why would she want that? She could just stay with me and Inuyasha in our time, even if Inuyasha is a jerk sometimes. She wouldn't need to know that stuff if she stayed with us."  
  
"Shippo, Kagome might not be able to stay in your world once you get done with your quest. She'll have to come back here and try to live with what little education she got. That's going to be hard for her. You should help her fight off Inuyasha. Help protect her. Make sure she gets home on time."  
  
"I can't do that. Inuyasha's so much stronger than I am. I just get in the way."  
  
"Well, just distract him so she can make a run for it. You'll learn in time the skills to survive in your world, just like Kagome is learning here."  
  
"Okay," He gave her his best smile.  
  
"Why don't you listen to the radio for a while? It'll pass time faster."  
  
"Sounds good. Um.what's a radio?" She just smiled and shook her head. He followed her into Kagome's room and she showed him how to work the radio.  
  
"Have fun." And she left him to his own devices. -.-;  
  
He turned on the radio and out blasted some Jpop. He bopped his head for a little while to the catchy tunes and then switched stations around. He sampled classical, kinda good but not his taste. Next there was golden oldies, again not his taste. Jazz was an interesting experience. Then, he found an American station. Out blasted Blink 182, Linkin Park, System of a Down. All sorts of things led by heavy bass trills and electric guitars had his head spinning. The drums were rocking his world and then a song came on that stuck out to him for some reason. He listened to the words and committed them to memory.  
  
He found Mrs. H cleaning the living room and decided to ask her about it.  
  
Higurashi-sama-" He began  
  
"Silly boy, you don't have to use formalities with me. Just call me baa- san."  
  
He smiled real big. "Okay." He got a new mom with Kagome and now he had a new Grandma with Mrs. Higurashi. "Well baa-san, I was listening to the radio and this song came on. I was wondering if I could listen to it again?"  
  
"Well Shippo, the station probably won't play it again for a while. But, maybe, we can download it." Shippo was confused. He just followed her into the computer room.  
  
She started it up and hit the KaZaA icon on her desktop. Up popped the program and she went to search and told him to put in the name of the song. He typed it in and waited. They found it and started downloading it. About ten minutes later, they had the song on My Kazaa and were listening to it while she translated for him as best she could:  
  
Eight O'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin', to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring. She wears a two-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing. But she doesn't know there's me. 'Cause she's watchin' wrestling', creamin' over tough guys, listenin' to rap metal, turn-tables in her eyes.  
  
It's like a bad movie, she's looking' through me, if you were me then you'd be, screamin' "Someone shoot me!", as I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange. Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad. She said she'd like to score some Reether in a 40 (AN: I can never tell what they say here, it's what it sounds like to me.). She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have.  
  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing. But she never know there's me. 'Cause she's watchin' wrestling', creamin' over tough guys, listenin' to rap metal, turn-tables in her eyes. She likes em' with a mustache, race track, season pass, drivin' in a Trans-Am. Does a mullet make a man?  
  
It's like a bad movie, she's looking' through me, if you were me then you'd be, screamin' "Someone shoot me!", as I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
There she goes again, with fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair. She broke my heart. I wanna be sedated. All I wanted was to see her NAKED.  
  
Now I'm watchin' wrestling', tryin' to be a tough guy, listenin' to rap metal, turn tables in my eyes. And I can't grow a mustache, and I ain't got no season pass. All I got's a Moped.  
  
It's like a bad movie, she's looking' through me, if you were me then you'd be, screamin' "Someone shoot me!", as I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. (There she goes again) 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. (There she goes again) 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
"Wow Shippo, that's really funny. Good one." And she laughed all the way to the kitchen thinking about how well it suited the little fox-boy with a few tweaks. He was thinking the same thing. He had picked up some English from Kagome, obviously unknown to Mrs. H, and had decided to make those few tweaks a reality. So he set his mind to it while waiting for Kagome.  
  
"Let's see, what's the first line again? Oh yeah."  
  
Eight O'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
  
"Well that's easy enough : Eight O'clock Monday morning' and I'm waitin'  
  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
  
"For my mom to get home from school to play with me."  
  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring.  
  
"Her name's Kagome, she's a miko with a bow."  
  
She wears a two-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
  
'Me neither.' "She wears slouch socks, but I'm not quite sure what that means."  
  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
"That's true."  
  
But she doesn't know there's me.  
  
"But she doesn't count on me." 'Sad but true.'  
  
'Cause she's watchin' wrestling', creamin' over tough guys,  
  
"Cause she watches Inuyasha, as he is a tough guy,  
  
Listenin' to rap metal, turn-tables in her eyes.  
  
"Listens to Miroku, swirls are now in his eyes." 'Hehehe.'  
  
It's like a bad movie, she's looking' through me, if you were me then you'd be, screamin' "Someone shoot me!",  
  
"Well, yeah, except I'd say 'Someone help me!'"  
  
As I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
" Tryin' to save the girl all the youkai want. 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want. YEAH that works great."  
  
She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange.  
  
"She likes the God tree and I like ones with oranges."  
  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad.  
  
"Okay hard one. Um. Her favorite pastime's to ride on Inuyasha in a blur? Ah, it'll work."  
  
She said she'd like to score some Reether in a 40.  
  
She said she'd like to take a bath in a hot spring."  
  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have.  
  
"She always knows when the monk comes to peak in on her."  
  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
"Truth."  
  
But she never know there's me.  
  
"But she'll never count on me." *tear*  
  
'Cause she's watchin' wrestling', creamin' over tough guys,  
  
"'Cause she's watchin' Inuyasha, as he is a tough guy."  
  
Listenin' to rap metal, turn-tables in her eyes.  
  
"Listens to Miroku, swirls are now in his eyes." 'Still gets me, hehehe.'  
  
She likes em' with a mustache, race track, season pass,  
  
"She likes em' with a sword, claws of death, super speed."  
  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am. Does a mullet make a man?  
  
"Ooh, toughie. 'Ridin' Inuyasha, Is Kouga really a man?' Yep, that'll do Shippo, that'll do."  
  
It's like a bad movie, she's looking' through me, if you were me then you'd be, screamin' "Someone shoot me!",  
  
"Someone help me! Mm-hm."  
  
As I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
"Tryin' to save the girl all the youkai want. 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want. Yeah buddy! This is easy."  
  
There she goes again, with fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair.  
  
"There she goes again, down the well, to her home time. Cinch."  
  
She broke my heart. I wanna be sedated.  
  
"She broke his back, I'll have to be sedated. That does mean given candy to shut up, right? Oh well."  
  
All I wanted was to see her NAKED.  
  
"I've already seen her naked. Hey, we bathe together all the time."  
  
Now I'm watchin' wrestling', tryin' to be a tough guy, listenin' to rap metal, turn tables in my eyes.  
  
"Now I'm watchin' Inuyasha, learn to be a tough guy. Listen to Miroku, swirls are now in his eyes. Tehehe. Gets me every time."  
  
And I can't grow a mustache, and I ain't got no season pass. All I got's a Moped.  
  
"And I can't get sword or even super speed. All I got's it fox-fire."  
  
It's like a bad movie, she's looking' through me, if you were me then you'd be, screamin' "Someone shoot me!",  
  
"Help Me!"  
  
As I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. (There she goes again) 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. (There she goes again) 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
"All the youkai want. Yeah I'm done. Does it work Ok? I'll try it out on baa-san." He went to find Mrs. H to share his new song with. He found her cleaning Kagome's room.  
  
"Baa-san, baa-san. I listened to the song, right, and then I started thinking about all the ways it fits in with me and then I started changing words and now I've got a song for you." He took deep breaths after his speech. It's hard to say all that in one breath.  
  
Mrs. H was stunned. She had just found Kagome's chocolate stash when he burst in. Snickers half-way to her mouth, she answered him. "That's great Shippo. Want to sing it for me?"  
  
He nodded enthusiastically and started pulling her to the computer room. He started up Kazaa and started singing over the guy:  
  
"Eight O'clock Monday morning' and I'm waitin', for my mom to get home from school to play with me. Her name's Kagome, she's a miko with a bow. She wears slouch socks, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing. But she doesn't count on me.  
  
Cause she watches Inuyasha, as he is a tough guy, listens to Miroku, swirls are now in his eyes.  
  
It's like a bad movie, she's looking' through me, if you were me then you'd be, screamin' "Someone help me!", as I fail miserably, tryin' to save the girl all the youkai want. 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want.  
  
She likes the God tree and I like ones with oranges. Her favorite pastime's to ride on Inuyasha in a blur? She said she'd like to take a bath in a hot spring. She always knows when the monk comes to peak in on her.  
  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing. But she'll never count on me.  
  
'Cause she's watchin' Inuyasha, as he is a tough guy. listens to Miroku, swirls are now in his eyes. She likes em' with a sword, claws of death, super speed. Ridin' Inuyasha, Is Kouga really a man?  
  
It's like a bad movie, she's looking' through me, if you were me then you'd be, screamin' "Someone help me!", as I fail miserably, tryin' to save the girl all the youkai want. 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want. 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want. 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want.  
  
There she goes again, down the well, to her home time. She broke his back, I'll have to be sedated. I've already seen her NAKED.  
  
Now I'm watchin' Inuyasha, learn to be a tough guy. Listen to Miroku, swirls are now in his eyes. And I can't get sword or even super speed. All I got's it fox-fire.  
  
It's like a bad movie, she's looking' through me, if you were me then you'd be, screamin' "Someone help me!", as I fail miserably, tryin' to save the girl all the youkai want. 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want. 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want. (There she goes again) 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want. 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want. (There she goes again) 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want. 'Cause she's the girl all the youkai want."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Very nice Shippo. That's actually what I was thinking of when you burst in. Not exactly the same, but close. Here have some chocolate." She started doing the chest giggles and handed him her Snickers bar.  
  
"Ooh! Carmel, chocolate, peanuts. Yum." (AN: Hungry? Why wait? Sorry couldn't resist.) "Ooooh, nougat!" He scarfed it down and started waiting for Kagome again. She came home soon after Mrs. H got rid of the evidence that she raided her daughter's candy stash.  
  
"Wow, Kagome, your time's great! I listened to a radio and had chocolate and, boy, have I got a song for you!"  
  
And so went the rest of the evening. Shippo eventually went back to his time and held over Inuyasha's head that he knew why it was so important that Kagome went home when she needed to. He distracted the Hanyou enough for Kagome to get through the well many times after his visit. And he learned to be a tough guy.  
  
AN: Writing stupid song-fics that no one will read? Another side effect of hunger. Maybe I should go eat dinner. 


End file.
